A Certain Type of Genius
Ravenclaws were clever and eccentric.That's how they're catergorized. Although, too much intelligence can get one into trouble. Their minds start to wander off to paces where they should not be. Most Ravenclaws are clever enough to sneak around the rules to get what they need. This is why they get along so well with Slytherins. Roderich Edelstein was no exception. He was a genius, and extremely creative. He had very well marks, just like everyone else in his family had had. He was a pure-blood, and came from a very prosperous, yet prejudiced family. They made him end his relationship with his girlfriend Elizabeta because she was "a filthy, little Mudblood" as his parents would say. They practically laid out a list of suitable spouses for him. Pure-bloods from rich, priveliged, families. The only one he found slightly intriguing was Francoise Bonnefoy, a Slytherin girl who seems like a Ravenclaw. Her and her brother Francis used to live in France, and she was supposed to attend Beauxbaton's, but she got a Hogwarts letter instead. She could be a bit snobby, and looked it too. She kept her light golden brown hair in a bun and had slightly thick eyebrows. However, she was intelligent, beautiful and could keep someone in line. "She'd make a wonderful mother one day, wouldn't she, Roderich?" The Austrian's mother said. "She's quite pretty as well, your children would be gorgeous!" The brunette rolled his violet eyes. That's all his parents were concerned about: making sure he had many pure-blooded heirs. No matter how awkward things would get, his parents would not stop. Even if he wanted Francoise, she was much too scared of his parents. However, Roderich was a certain type of genius. He would maneuver through every loophole in the rules. Now the Ravenclaw was flipping through his Potions book, looking for a love potion. He searched through the book five times and nothing popped up. There was only one thing left to do, go to the Hogwarts library. Surely they'd have something in there. He finally found one, and smiled. The brunette dug into his bag looking for parchment and a quill. He scribbled down what was on the page and rushed up to the dorm room. Once he was at the door, the bronze-eagle shaped knocker was ready to give him a riddle. "There is a potion that lets you take another's face, but causes pain and is difficult to make." "Polyjuice," He answered briskly and rushed inside the dorm. He pulled out the pewter cauldron and the necessary ingredients. "Wait... I don't need this.." Roderich smiled, his cleverness leading him to the easy way out. He swiftly exited and rushed to the Room of Requirement. I need somewhere to brew or get a love potion. He paced back and forth until a door appeared. Once he stepped inside, the Austrian took a look around Love potions were stacked on the shelves, as were ashwinder eggs, peppermint, rose thorns and powdered moonstone. He had a choice, take one off the shelf or brew one himself. He perused the shelves of premade potions. All of them had prices on them, from galleons to stranger things... He looked at a bottle labeled Amortentia- Price: 25 galleons and a shard of glass from the Mirror of Erised. ''"A shard of glass from the Mirror of Erised? Where am I supposed to find that?" A new, swirled writing appeared in red. ''Behind you. A pile of broken mirrors were in a pile. He sighed, knowing this would take a while. At least the potion wasn't asking for his soul. He went through piece by piece, looking into the shard. Then Roderich's violet eyes lit up as he spotted a rather odd looking shard. He saw the Amortentia in his hand, and the actual potion started to glow. He reached for the bottle and it stayed in his hands. The Ravenclaw opened the lid and the most delightful smell came from it. Sacher-torte, chocolate, edelweiss and the faintest smell of... cornflower came from the potion. Ehy would Roderich smell cornflower in his potion? He shook the thought off of his mind and left the Room of Requirement, letting the doors fade again. It was nearly breakfast time and Francoise was in the breakfast hall, sitting next to Gilbert Beilschmidt. Gilbert was another pure-blood, although he was like his parents and believed that you were only worthy of being respected if your entire family were wizards. He looked at her cup and walked over there, pondering an excuse as to why he would be over there. "Did you do the Potions assignment?" Roderich asked Francoise. "A total waste of time of time if you ask me. What Professor Slughorn had us write about was first-year material." While he spoke, he slipped the Amortentia into her cup. "I didn't have Potions yet," The pretty French girl told him. "Well, it's easy," Roderich cast a glance at the Ravenclaw table. "I should get going. You look a little dehydrated. Take a drink." Francoise nodded and grabbed the other cup and took a sip. "Happy now?" Roderich slumped. "Is the other cup Gilbert's?" Francoise nodded and Gilbert protectively took a sip. "It's my cup, Specs. Why are you so interested?" He peered inside of Roderich's bag and placed his nose near the cup. "This doesn't smell like pumpkin juice... It smells of the best, hand-crafted beer, cornflower and..." He mumbled something indistinct. When he looked up again, a look of lust sparkled in his eyes. "Why don't you sit with us, Roddy? If not, I'm just going to sit with you." Gilbert rose to his feet and clashed his lips with Roderich's. Both of their eyes opened wide. "What the hell, Gilbert?" He asked, straightening out his clothes. The German only took his hand and pulled him out of the Great Hall. Several people wolf-whistled as the two left. "I'm in love with you, Roderich." The platinum-blonde spurted out. "You're flawless." He leaned in again, and Roderich felt a chill run up his spine as he kissed the German. ''What are you doing? He's only kissing you because of the love potion... '' "I can't do this..." Roderich turned away and ran to the library. It was the only place that comforted him. He felt at home amongst the thousands of books. Gilbert sat down next to him and placed his lips to his again. "I love you, Roderich." He smiled. "Tell me you don't feel something when I do this." He started to come closer again. It was like this for the next two days. Gilbert was like his little puppy-dog, following the Austrian wherever he went. The brunette could swear that he had been kissed at least a thousand times and was groped around every hour in between classes, during meals. He was impossible to avoid. Although, there was something else behind it. It didn't seem like something a love potion would cause. Eventually, Rodeirch had grown tired of it. "This isn't you, Gilbert! You're a prejudiced asshole! Not an overly-romantic sap." Roderich yelled. "Go away." "But, I have a poem for you," Gilbert smiled. "You're eyes are a violet hue, yet not why I fancy you. You have blood as oure and thick as my own but being attracted to that, I've outgrown. Your mind is a wonderful, intelligent place. Mine is tragic for it's only empty space. However, in my tiny, hollow mind there is a face. The glory of the human race. Never had I though I'd speak to you, and hold you like I want to. There is one thing I have to do, give instructions on a special brew. That potion you meant to give to her, I took the hit, and this occured. But Amortentia is a brew, that will only work with a piece of you. So, my dear, Roderich the Ravenclaw. The potion was a dud, and my words are law." "What?" Roderich's indigo eyes grew wide. "If the potion didn't work then... You've been lying to me?" "No, seizing advantage of a chance I'd never thought would be bestowed upon me. I can do what I've always wanted and you'd just think it was the love potion. It was an awesome plan!" The Slytherin grinned. "So, you followed me around everywhere, groped and tried to make out with me numerous times, and acted like you were under a spell because you were too chicken to confess?" The brunette dug his nails into his palms. "Yes! And you should be overjoyed that I went through all of this for you. Feel happy." He ruffled the chocolate hair of the 17 year-old. "Happy? I feel violated..." While he spoke, his mind couldn't stop drifting to the pleasurable feeling that filled him when Gilbert was with him. It wasn't fake. "I guess, since you went through all of that annoying trouble, I could see if it works." "Stop acting like you're doing me a favor, Roddy," The blonde raised an eyebrow. "You smelled cornflower in the Amortentia, didn't you?" Roderich inhaled deeply as Gilbert said that. "How did you know?" "Cornflower is my favorite flower and color. It's okay though I smelled edelweiss," Gilbert walked away chuckling. "I have Quidditch practice. Just so you know, Slytherin's going to beat Ravenclaw to a pulp tomorrow. We'll kick your little half-blood asses!" Roderich rolled his eyes. "That's likely," he sneered sarcastically, "And I'm a pure-blood, you prejudiced bastard. You're worse than my mother, and that's saying something. I should head to bed, they don't want a tired seeker. Even if I'm half-asleep, I'm still better than your seeker. You'll see. I'm going to catch the Snitch before you even see it." "Please, I am the most awesome seeker there is!" He boasted, before walking out of sight. He walked up to the bronze eagle knocker. "Do love potions cause love?" Roderich narrowed his eyes at the entrance. "No, they do not cause actual love, but a great infatuation or obsession." The door opened for him. He walked to his bed and fell asleep almost immediately, overwhelmed with the day's events. When he woke up, butterflies filled his stomach, He usually wasn't this nervous about a Quidditch game, yet this one felt different. He threw on his uniform and looked at himself. A pale, skinny, man covered in layers of blue and bronze. Once he walked down to the Great Hall, he was greeted with a kiss from Gilbert. He stood proud and tall, a vision in green and silver. The platinum-blonde layers hung in his crimson eyes. "Hey, Roddy, ready to lose?" "I'm actually looking forward to seeing the look of tragic disappointment on your face when I catch the snitch an win the game for Ravenclaw." The Austrian winked one of his violaceous eyes. "Will you please stop competively flirting with each other over my breakfast?" Francoise told them. "I am trying to eat." "I need to go anyway," Roderich kissed the German lightly. "See you on the field." He walked over to sit with the other members of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. The grass was perfectly cut and green, despite the chilling weather. There was a slight breeze, but it was sunny. Overall, it was perfect flying conditions. He heard cheers and hisses from the crowd as the Slytherin team came out. It was composed of Gilbert as the seeker, Francoise, Francis and Antonio were the chasers, Ivan and Natalia were the beaters, and Arthur was the keeper. The seven of them were a deadly combination, and hadn't lost a game this year. It was time for the Ravenclaw team to walk out, and Roderich, as the Captain, led his crew out. The keeper was Kiku, Ludwig and Nikolas were the beaters and Lukas, Berwald and Yao were some of the best chasers in the school. Roderich stepped forward to shake Arthur's hand, got back to his Firebolt IV and kicked off. Yao grabbed the Quaffle and started to run down the field, expertly avoiding the Sytherin players. He swerved to the right, as if about to score, and then passed it to Lukas who threw it into the unguarded rings. "A wonderful goal scored by Lukas, who still won't come to his senses and go out with me," Matthias yelled. Roderich narrowed his eyes, looking for the golden snitch. He saw the small, gilded ball and zoomed for it. Gilbert caught up with him soon enough. "I really don't want to see such a beautiful face upset, but it's inevitable. I'm going to win. Although, afterwards, you can come and celebrate with me." The German said. Roderich wasn't really paying attention to his flirting, and stayed focused only on the snitch. He paused for a second to find his target again, and found a bludger hurdling towards him. He tried to move, but the Firebolt stayed tightly in its place. It came closer to him, and a green blur came in front of him, taking the hit. The Austrian heard a scream of pain and saw his savior falling to the ground. It was Gilbert. "No!" Roderich yelled, diving to the ground. Blood was splattered onto the grass surrounding a limp figure. The Ravenclaw landed his broom on the ground, not even noticing he had the snitch in his hand and ran to Gilbert. "Roddy," He smiled, scarlet blood covering half of his face. "Who won? Did you catch the snitch?" Tears streamed down Roderich's face. "That doesn't matter now, Gil. Just whatever you do, stay awake. Don't leave me. Keep those lovely eyes open. Please..." "Don't cry... I don't want that sad look on your face to be the last thing I see. I must look a wreck... Although, probably better looking than my brother." He laughed. "So who won?" "Slytherin won the match, Gil. Because of you." Roderich set his head on the German's chest, savoring the beats of his heart. "You can't miss the celebration. Please stay with me." "Kuss mich," Gilbert told him. "Then we can see what Madame Pomfrey can do..." Roderich forgot about how his face was broken and swollen. He pressed his lips onto Gilbert's praying that it would have some effect like it did in all of those Muggle tales. All it did was bring a smile to Gilbert's face as he whispered good-bye. "No! I won't let you die!" Roderich scooped up the limp body and rushed him to Madame Pomfrey. "Go back to the Quidditch field." She told the brunette. "I'll see what I could do." He responded with a nod, since words would not form. "We're going to have to find a new seeker," He heard Arthur say. The Austrian suddenly lost his gentlemanly composure. He wanted to kill the Brit. "You bastard!" Roderich yelled at the top of his lungs. "Is that all he was to you? Some player? He was a human being! Not just someone you can replace! I saw you take the beater's bat! It was ''your ''bludger! You fired it at me! Well, now an amazing man is dying because of you." He fell to his knees and sobbed. "You killed the man I loved... In a game no less! You should consider yourself lucky I don't kill you." He started to walk away, but turned around and swung his fist across Arthur's face. "Go rot in hell." Professor Flitwick came down to the field. "Let me take you to Madame Pomfrey..." He offered. Roderich was standing in the hospital wing, where he saw Gilbert lying down on a bed. The brunette started to walk over to his bed, tears welling up in his purple eyes. He took the golden snitch from his pockets, placed it in his hands, and kissed Gilbert's forehead. "I love you." Madame Pomfrey tapped his shoulder. "Don't wake him up." "What?" The Austrian's face lit up.